bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abc8920
'' Archives: 1 '' Red Star Hi! Just wanted to let you know that I rewrote the Red Star article (it was virtually a stub), but it could use some more work... [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Tarduk Hi! Sorry about my long period of no-editing, but I finally managed to complete the "Expedition" section of Tarduk's page, like Matoro1 told me. I also wrote his Abilities and Traits section... Hope to get back to work soon! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Stub articles Hey, I'm thinking of updating the Stub template a bit. I think we should either Change the image, or make it somehow relate to the Bohrok and their opsession to 'clean up' articles. What do you think? I think I just finished the Bohrok page and I uploaded a ton of images. I think either this one or this one. I can't decide between them but I'll add them to the gallery. Yeah sure. I'll get to it when I finish the gallery. :-) Re:New serial o.0 Intense! Wow! I guess I'll have a lot to add now. XD Thanks for telling me. Thanks for posting the Lariska Contest info on CBW. I was thinking I would be the only person entering. :D Yeah, definately! Where do you get these epic banners from? Cool. Do you have to download that or do you go there online? Cool! I've always liked Kyry, it'll be cool to see one of his MOCs dedicated to this wiki! :D Wow! I just saw his entry on Brickshelf and it is pretty awesome. I didn't know Greg reviewed her colors before and I always pictured her as being pink/white for some reason. How about you? Yeah, I'm working on it. Most of the Lhikan page is too but I'll do that later today. Thanks, but... Thanks for fixing that problem in my user page, but... what was that?? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! BC/BV Sorry didn't know he got blocked here :P I just wanted him to know I was here. But he'll figure it out ;) [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion']] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) Brickshelf What do you say to the idea of creating a community Brickshelf account? We could provide pictures of past sets. e.g. We could do picture reviews e.g.] That sort of thing. Cool. We could only tell the Admins the password and create a seperate account. Do you have any suggestions about the account name or would 'Bionicle Reviews Wiki' be the name? Yeah, I could easily change it to but then articles with multiple infoboxes will just say 'Gali', 'Gali', 'Gali'. Anyway, I'll try and ask User:Mata Nui to give me a hand if I can't figure it out. (Which will be quite likely) Anyway, I move into my new house on Wednesday and I won't have internet for at least 2 weeks. Unfortunately, I go back to school in a week then its my Birthday on the Sunday. That means I'll be inactive for my birthday! D-: But I might be able to have access to a dongle. (Which is like this thumbdrive that provides internet or something) But I'll still have to laptop and I'll be able to not only write some more chapters without the internet distraction, but I'll also have those Revamps of Lariz, Mosirt, Gamel, and other MOCs. Guild Your Guild entry is epic. Thanks. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Your a good MOCer. I might ask you to make the MOCs for some of my no imaged characters, as I'm not going to be making many more MOCs. See my lastest blog on CBW. :O [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Airships or Air Ship There are two pages for the same item. I believe that the page entitled Air Ship should be deleted, due to the fact that the page entitled Airship has more information and the correct title. --Makuta Mutran 21:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi there I know Matoro1 Re: Thanks! Thank you. I am glad to help here when I can. --Makuta Mutran 23:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey! First off, I'd like to apologize for not entering in the Lariska contest and for being so little active in the past months... anyway, Matoro1 told me you're putting the votes on BZP, and I have an account there... but what's the topic? And could you send me a PM through YouTube? My Hotmail (where I get mails from BRW) isn't working.... :L I would have asked you there, but I forgot your name xD by the way, I'm MarvinMartian96 there.Waiting for a response! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Well, I don't think I'll have the time to make an entry in 2 days... anyway, where's the BZPower page? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Re:Welcome back Thanks! It does look a little intimidating when you come back and can't find the search box but I think it seems modern. I'm not in a rush to change it but I agree, it is quite confusing. Anyway, thanks for welcoming me back! Have you read my blog about the character infoboxes? Re:Activity That's alright if you have exams, I just didn't know where you were. It seems Tuma55 and I have been about the only two editors for the past week. But still, it's good to know that you're paying attention! :D I think I have an attitude problem in the way that I address people on wikia. If you say the edit I undid on the Eselox Talk Page of EBSCW I can't believe how rude I have been in the past and I'm really sorry if I insulted you in any way prior to this. Anyway, I uploaded the first Brickshelf Review for the Wiki. I'm also planning to upload Nuju Metru, Vakama Hordika, Toa Norik, Rahaga Norik, and a Bohrok Tahnok reviews throughout this week. I also have exams at the moment. I just got back from a 4 hour Math exam and never want to see another number again! ( XD ) But, luckily, I'm on study leave now, so I can edit in my break times and I have finally gotten round to continuing my story. I have one or two more pictures to upload and I need to just tie the chapter off and I can upload it! :D I'll read the chapters you added to Shadow Play after I upload the next chapter of Ghosts of the Past. Good luck with your exams! I just read the last three chapters of Shadow Play and I am amazed! How you keep managing to bewilder me with your writing is almost unreal! I was beginning to think I did not explain Rotam's Kraata Virus in enough depth but you have grasped it perfectly! I loved the three-way-battle between Mulon, Matoro, and Teridax and the strange burst of light at the end. I liked it so much that I'm going to create a Shadow Form for Mulon - But I'm going to base it on sets that I know you own ;D. I know you have Nuju Hordika, Matoro Mahri, and Krika, but I also wonder if you have a Nuju Metru or Kazi Kanohi Matatu and if you have the Visorak? Also, do you think you might want some rights over Teridax and Mulon. I don't want to constrict you from killing them off if you want to. :D Anyway, I love the idea of Mulon's rebellion and the line "the time for treason was nearer than ever." You are an extrememly talented writer and you really have taken a firm grasp of the world I described and transformed it into something I never dared to. Congratulations! :D It's my pleasure! :D I'm going to rope myself into finishing the chapter of Ghosts of the Past in my next study break. It's not very eventful and I'm far from living down the climax of the Matoran-Makuta transformation, but I've finished the Mulon MOC, painted a spare Matatu I had from Bricklinks - Which I used for my original Watak - And I've done a lot of studying! (Yay School... not.) Anyway, I'm proud of the resulting Mask and I'm going to introduce a character, who I mentioned a while ago, into the story. I'm also thinking of entering that Lesovikk Hiatus Story Contest. I might have him meet Zaria or something and free and island from Visorak. Is there an official contest page on BS01? Thanks for the links. I'll definately attempt to enter and I'll put it up on a blog post before I finalize it. Anyway, I'm about to upload the chapter. The mystery character I mentioned above was made by a Youtuber in a contest I held. I have a 4 hour Physics exam tomorrow, followed by a French speaking exam! D: Good luck in your exams! I hope you do well in your Chemistry tests and in the PE exam. (You're right. There's no point in PE Exams. We have more important things to study so it's just a waste of time) Anyway, Good Luck! Thank you very much! I'm really glad you like it and I can tell you have really grasped the key elements of the Story. I have often thought about why I set it underground and, the funny thing is, I didn't do it intentionally! I never imagined it would have this effect. It's the first time I've set the story somewhere that was not mentioned in Bionicle that year and, I think my story really prospered. I've got massive plans for the next few chapters. I have mapped out the end of the year and ... spoilers! XD I too love characters and I am pleased with the way Thoron and Kazat are going. I've never really imagined Thoron as a 'scavenger of the good' but it really seems to fit him well now that I think about it. But I am a little concerned about Slorag. I find he's beginning to turn into a Matoran version of Lesovikk; having the same Kanohi, both being outcasts, both wanting revenge. But still, I'm pleased you're picking up on the Toa of Light thing. I'm afraid I can't reveal much about that at the moment but it will get pretty big. Also, note Tollubo's behaviour in Chapter 5. He acts 'childishly' and begins to hide behind others. I'm not sure that's what I'd do but I'll probaby think of some significance for that later in the story. Also, I'm glad you like the Mulon MOC! The reason I was able to paint the mask because I got it off of Bricklinks a while ago. (Just like Rotam's second wing) When I found the painted mask again it had tons of scratches where other pieces had scratched the paint off. I'll add a Brickshelf Gallery tomorrow with some close ups so you can see that I filled in those gaps with a brown paint to show rust. I'm pretty pleased with it! :D Also, for the Lariska Contest, did you enter the winning entry. The page history says you did and I need to ask Christo which one to chose next. Re:Lariska Ok, that's fine. I searched the page history a few weeks ago and started grilling an anonymous user, thinking he had added it. I was torturing him to accept a prize! XD Is it not public yet? Dang. Brickshelf is so slow. I just changed one gallery and it showed in minutes. Should I upload a picture here in meantime? Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :D And as for ThatDevilGuy, he's not really been active enough recently to keep his position. Plus I would have hoped he would have the decency to tell us personally. D: Yeah. That's pretty upsetting D: Anyway, I've written up the next chapter of GotP on paper but need to type it up. I can get it done in the next few days. I've a lot to get through before the end of the year. OK, I'll make the contest page later tonight. Will you be entering? Cool! I think I've got an idea already. Should we encourage Toa Metru builds or Custom Builds? OK, I can definately build my version. I'll do it tomorrow when I get back from my History Exam; half of it's on farming. D: 0_o You need to show me how to make these banners. It's awesome! Re:Dune Wolf Ok, thanks for deleting it I suppose you're right it doesn't have enought info to merit a page. ----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 14:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:BZP Well, I'm not sure about deleting hte forums but, if it allows our publicity on BZP, I guess it's worth it. I just entered the contest myself and I'm halfway through typing up the next chapter of Ghosts of the Past. :D Also, that's quite a win, 8 - 0. I once attended a Rugby Match where England beat Canada 70 - 0. (A picture with me in the background of a try was released in a magazine! :D) Also, I just watched Harry Potter 7 part 1. I'm sorry to say that it was actually pretty good! I've decided to try and squeeze a death scene that conveys the emotion of Dobby's death and I've also realized how similar Thoron and Mad Eye Moody are. Anyway, I've got to run. We've got User:Jollun's Godparents over for the weekend and my Dad's bugging me to watch some terrible Concert video with them. D: Thank you for reading the chapter! :D I'm really glad you like it and I'm happier that you are forming theories. There is a lot of tension around Tollubo at the moment, I can say that. I'm trying to use some doubtful thoughts and language that makes him seem unsure of himself. I'd be quite unsure if Thoron walked up to me and told me I'd been a Toa in the past. But alas, I cannot reveal much more than that. The Toa Stone he found will be significant and Karabak fears the Ignika. I've got a huge finale lined up for the last chapters. There's going to be tonnes of character development, emotion, and Tollubo owning Kentis on more time! :P (At least!) I'm glad you picked up on TOllubo seeming out of character. The last section about Karabak wasn't actually in my original plan so I added it because I thought it was out of character too. I hadn't originally planned to have Karabak influence Tollubo but it fitted better and made sense of Jollun's mission, despite Jollun not knowing either. And as for the quote, I love writing quotes for Karabak! I'm really proud of every line he has said this far. I'm also personally fond of Glonor, Jollun, and Tollubo's lines. I put a lot of work into what Glonor said in Chapter 3 and I still laugh when I read it. :D I'm afraid that the next two chapters will be pretty boring. I'll try to add some action back into the story in the chapter after the next. I've discussed the plot with User:Jollun and he's happy with it. As you've probably guessed, Jollun gets to come back. (And Tollubo may get to ask him if 'clawsteps' is a word... I think that one's getting old) I planned this next part a year ago when I was reading Lord of the Flies in English. These next few chapters will be focusing on Tollubo and the decision he has to make. I want to put as much pressure on him as possible. That's pretty much it for the moment. My exams finish today so I can pretty much do whatever I want until I return to school in January so I'm going to make a ton of youtube videos and write as much as possible! :D Well, I'm not on Christmas Holiday yet. I have until the 14th December in school still but I'm doing next to nothing in those days because I've just done my prelims. My Mother doesn't care what I do until I return in January. Re:Merging Right, I understand these reasons and I agree with you that activity is vital. Now that Bionicle has ended people will either move on with their lives or become fans of Hero Factory. Nobody will walk into a toy store, see a Bionicle, and be encouraged to join any Bionicle Website and the story only affects people who are already Bionicle fans. Bionicle stopping will obviously be a set-back for the community and, for that reason, I agree that we will need a bigger community. Also, after checking TBW, they seem to be suffering an activity block and I just blocked a vandal their yesterday. Their community is much bigger than ours but still, has the same edit count per day. However, you have a valid point: It's no point finishing a wiki that nobody is going to see. I would suggest trying to not merge until the end of the year, promote Community Activities, and publicize this wiki on TBW to help the community. I will see what I can do and discuss the merging possibility with User:Mata Nui and User:Kazi22. I've just seen his entry. 0_o Damn that is good! :O I might as well get started promoting on TBW too. Cool. Any kind of computer imagery boggles my mind. Have you seen the versions on Brickshelf? He's made versions of Chiara, Orde, and Zaria. Do you think we should use the Chiara one despite the Toa Metru build? We're hardly going to see any other image of her now that Bionicle's stopped. I've been snowed in all week. It's -12oC outside and there's going to be an emergency delivery of Bread and Milk to most of Scotland. There's little I can do now other than edit! XD What do you think of the Visorak (Location) page? No, I didn't know that! 5 - 0's a great score! The last sports programme I watched on TV was when Spain beat the Netherlands in the World Cup! :D Well, I couldn't vote for myself any nobody objected. :D But still, thank you. That would be awesome! I'm glad you're keeping up anyway. Have you seen the new pictures I posted on EBSCW? I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by Sunday. Infobox Images I'm just wondering, what's our current policy with infobox images? Should we put Comic versions or Movie versions in the Character Infoboxes? Also, I just uploaded an extremely dull chapter of Ghosts of the Past. D: The next one will not be much better but I've pretty much decided everything that happens from now until the big finale. I'll add the final chapter on New Year's Eve if all goes well. :D Happy Birthday! I planned to make you a video, post it, then congratulate you but it's over 6 minutes long and causes my computer to shut down when I try to finish it. D: Still, hope you had a great day and that you enjoyed yourself! :D You are correct in just about everything; especially the story being a bit dry these past two chapters. Even I have to admit they were a bit boring to proof-read but I'm trying to get some final character development before the finale. I'm particularly focussing on Kazat and Tollubo at the moment. He's supposed to have doubts by this stage as he cannot remember being a Toa but I will soon clear that up. :D Having Slorag as a half-Makuta came as a last-minute idea but I should be able to upload an image of his Makuta form soon. I'm also glad you liked the return of Matoro and Swipe. I'm afraid neither were meant to come back and I haven't really decided what happened to them. I know it seems weird having a chapter of their return at the end of City of the Damned then suddenly killing Rotam afterwards. I meant to have a story about what happened to them but I never really got around to it. The only real reason I brought them back was to fill the plot hole and to bring the Ignika back. And as for the finale, I personally promise it will dwarf last year's ending. I've got heroic sacrefices, epic battles, and more of Tollubo owning Kentis lined up for the big finish. Be scared... XD Anyway, happy birthday! Hope you have/had a great day. I'm about to start the next chapter, which I planned over a year ago. :D Re:Stuff I may be able to upload the video in seperate parts next year but I'm in a bit of a rush to make a Christmas Youtube video, finish Ghosts of the Past, finish my Lesovikk Hiatus story, and do whatever holiday homework my teachers set me. Given the number of days I've missed because of snow, I'll probably have a lot of catch up work to do. D: Anyway, I'm glad you like that extract. It just seemed to click when I wrote it. I only wish I could have had more squabbling between Tollubo and Kentis when they were both in Tethys. Gah! History tests are horrible! It's my favourite subject but I can't stand tests. On my last day in my old school I had a History test and I didn't study because I was busy packing up my house. :-/ I wonder whether or not I should chase up what I actually got. Still, I've written most of the next chapter. I'll see what I can do tonight and maybe post it at about midnight GMT. (As I usually do! :D ) Good luck in the Lesovikk Hiatus contest. I'm not sure how I'm going to enter without an account but I'll find a way I guess. That reminds me - All this talk of contests - When are we planning on setting up voting for the Kualus Contest. I think the flood of entries has pretty much stopped. Do you think I should wait until after Christmas; incase anyone gets a Bionicle for Chirstmas and wants to use it in a MOC, or should I just close it now? Anyway, Happy Holidays and good luck in that History Exam! :D You had a fire bell during an exam?! 0.o Ouch! That must have been really distracting and harsh. I jsut had a fire drill two days ago. It was kind of ironic with all the snow outside but I guess safety's important. I've finished school for the holidays now and I'm hoping to finish Ghosts of the Past in two chapters. Just like the End of Time Doctor Who Special, the second to last chapter will be posted on Christmas Day - Which will have an unexpected cliff hanger! - And the final chapter will be posted on New Years day. All questions you may have remaining will be answered in those two chapters but, incase there's anything I haven't planned for, do you have any questions at the moment? Also, have you read the latest chapter of Ghosts of the Past? Help! Hey, how good at MediaWiki are you? I need some help on another wiki changing the "move" to "teleport" and otehr stuff like that. Could you give me links for it? Thanks. --''ThatDevil '' 08:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :THankyou. And if you're interested, I have started a new contest on CBW. Link. And I'm running for admin on there! But that's not why I want to know the MediaWiki stuff. --''ThatDevil '' 09:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Glad you liked the atmosphere and the pressure of only four Makuta! :D I know chapters like this have been boring but they're mostly about Character development and Tollubo saying his final goodbyes. Well, that won't really be too much of a spoiler. I was planning on writing a chapter about Tollubo (Fractures Alternate Universe) and Eselox (Fractures Alternate Universe) being transported to the Deserts of Death universe, a Chapter about Karabak's defeat on Artakha, and a Chapter with Karabak being imprisoned by the Toa and Matoran but I guess I just ran out of time. All you really need to understand is that Karabak travelled to Artakha to kill the Matoran after Mata Nui began to favor them to the Makuta. However, Mata Nui stopped him by creating the first Toa of Light, who Karabak claims was Tollubo. Following Karabak's defeat, the Mata Nui robot headed straight back to Spherus Magna then had him blasted to the surface of the planet. Mata Nui then sent the same Toa of Light to ensure he was trapped behind six golden trophies, which served as the bars of his cell and, as long as they they stood unbroken he remained trapped. However, when the Makuta evolved he was able to use Lothorna's genetic structure to build the Matoran of Tethys from the remains of Agori left over from the Core War. I think that's be all you really need to understand. I'm just hoping that it doesn't turn out the same as last year, with Tollubo walking away from Karabak as he did with Rotam. I'll do my best to keep it original and I've got an awesome speech for Tollubo lined up! Better start writing! :P Yeah, that's right. :D Only he couldn't do anything until the Evolution of the Makuta allowed his mind to escape and he lay dormant in Tiam's mind, making subconscious decisions such as promoting the class system and Blood Stone. I guess I won't have time to enter the Lesovikk Contest. I don't even have a BZPower account anymore. :P I'm rushing to finish my Christmas Stop Motion before the sun sets and the lighting changes. Unfortunately, it's looking like I'm going to have to delay the next chapter of Ghosts of the Past. It's 1am and I'm only half way through. I'm on page 5 and I've just got to the climax. But fear not, I've posted images of Tollubo in his Toa form on Brickshelf and I managed to upload the YouTube video. :D My Mum's banned my from wiki tomorrow so I have to spend time with the family so I might not be about to finish it until tomorrow. So I'll wish you a Merry Christmas now and let you enjoy the pictures/Video. Merry Christmas Abc8920! :D Re:Chatper 11 I'm really glad you liked it! :D That chapter alone was over 8 pages long on a word document, 6087 words long, and it took three days to write. I'm glad you picked up on Kentis' character not changing. I'm not sure why I actually made him the same in both Matoran and Makuta form. It was probably just to make him seem evil from the start. I'm also glad you picked up on the contradiction in Jollun's final thoughts. Those two parts were probably the two weakest parts of the chapter in my opinion. (It's finny how we both thought that. 0.o) I originally had him saying 'I'm not going to die, not today.' but I changed it when I proof-read it. Jollun was actually trying to stnad up to Dukkha by convincing himself that he would not die. I suppose he believed he wuld not die. (RIP Little Brother. D:) I'm glad you liked the Teleportation scene. I'm not sure where I got the inspiration from mainly. It was kind of a mix of the 'Apparation' used in Harry Potter and the 'Portal Contructing' done in the Darren Shan book series 'The Demonata'. And as for Tollubo's Toa form, I somewhat agree. I just ran out of gold pieces and tried to compromise by using grey and silver. I couldn't really change the color of his mask and I'd already pre-desided his weapons but I did as much as I could. Well, I think he'll have another self MOC soon in 2011. I've got a lot of titan MOCs lined up and the story is in episode-format, much like the Hero Factory story in the sense that there will be lots of continuing points and stuff. He'l probably get a Toa Character next year. :D Also, you're right I just couldn't come to getting rid of the Tryna. It's like a memory of Matoro and is an awesome mask. I could try to paint it but that doesn't seem right. Reply to your comment on the vote for admin page Um, why don't you jsut remove the rollback rights yourself? You are a b'crat. You don't need Wikia permission to demote inactive users. --''ThatDevil '' 09:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Then shouldn't you remove the rights from the inactive rollback users? --''ThatDevil '' 10:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sweet. :) --''ThatDevil '' 10:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 900th page Happy belated Sant Estebe, New Year, and el dia dels reis mags! I'm sorry I couldn't say it ealier but I've been wrapped up in school this week and it's biting into my wiki time. (I promise I'l get the last chapter of GotP up soon!) Also, I just made the 900th page! :D Ironically, it's the Za page. A type of Krana that now has more info than the actual 'Krana' page. XD Also, have you seen my update on EBSCW? Wow! 0_o That's a lot of work. I've got projects in English and French but; due to the pathetic standards of homework assigned here in Scotland, I've already done my English one in the Holidays and the French has given us a month to write a 150 word essay... I need 2 months to do that! XD Anyway, I'm glad to hear you were writing that Short-Story about Mulon. :D I recently saw an image of a Matatu that was 'borgified'. Here's a Link. As for the Krana, ironically the only Purple Krana I ever received was the Xa that came with the Bohrok-Va. I've got a Gallery of all of my Krana here. As for the Bricklinks, the reason I ordered the blue Hau Nuva was so I could fit it on as the Chest Plate of Glatorian. Also, I did paint the Olmak. I'm sorry about the lighting because I didn't want to move the camera angle otherwise the photo would differ from the others in the gallery and look unprofessional. Otherwise, I have not yet thought of a MOC for it to go with. I'll probably make a MOC of the Olmak Wearer in Jovan's Team or have some random Villain who stole it off him. So, I'll upload the first half tonight. Although I must warn you, it contains the main climax of the year but I'll make sure that the last chapter is just as good. So you should not read it if you have a heart condition! :D I have an awesome ending lined up. :P Thanks! I originally planned for Jollun to be the Toa of Light who defeated Karabak and wanted to make readers think it was Tollubo; which was why I had Jollun banished. I also made sure I didn't name the actual Toa of Light in any of the Characters' Bios but I guess the Enlightenment was a little bit too much of a give-away. Yeah, there's actually an interesting story behind the two MOCs. I made Tollubo first while still living in the relocation accommodation then decided to make a Toa Jollun when I moved in. However, I quickly used up all of the Golden Pieces I had spare on Jollun and only had the Skeleton of Tollubo. I guess I just worked around it to compensate. :D I really need to buckle down and start with the 2011 story. I have a huge amount already planned and I'm running behind schedule already! I'll work on the last chapter this week. I know stories with battles are usually the most eventful but I'm starting to find that they are taking longer and longer to write. But you will love the end. I have a short story epilogue; which User:Jollun has supposedly been working on this past week, for at the very end of the story, then I can start the first story serial of 2011: Whispers in the Dark! Rank? What's my rank? --''ThatDevil '' 05:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. Thanks. I was thinking coding expert or maintainer. I'll add some stuff. --''ThatDevil '' 22:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapter 13 and epilogue! Thank you very much! Those are very kind words! I'd been planning the ending since this time last year and tried to work around the fact it was used by Bionicle to such a degree. I'm glad you liked how I made use of the different perspectives. I believe that was the first time I actually set it from the Alternate Tollubo's perspective and I'm glad there wasn't too much confusion between the characters. I got quite confused while I was writing it myself. I'm also glad you liked the battle between Jollun and Karabak. Personally, I felt it was a bit weak and that I should have kept the focus on Karabak with him being the main villain. I also find that I'm starting to think of him simiarly to Tuma in that he allowed his own Ignorance to lead to his downfall. By leaving the Blood Stone in the chamber; which was the only way I could think of Jollun saving the Matoran, he just left himself open. I wish I could have thought of something better than making Karabak seem foolish like that. But I'm not sure how you're confused with the 'Jollun's memories' part. Perhaps I phrased it poorly in the chapter but I was trying to convey the idea that he had had his mind wiped of all information concerning his Toa-Past and was then hidden with the other Matoran after being turned into a Matoran himself. Upon being transformed back into a Toa he remembered everything that had happened before. Anyway, I'm really pleased to hear how much you liked this year's story. :D I'm afraid I've not planned my 2011 story as clearly. (I've got a climax planned and I have some new characters but there's not a lot of fill between the start and the climax. So I'm also planning on giving Glonor a sub-story but it was really more of a winter story.) However, I'm adding more to it each day and, if my exams don't interfere too much, I should be able to keep writing until 2012. :-D Again, thank you for the kind words! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's okay. You can make her in other shades of blue if you want. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) yay! Nah, just light rain. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Sig Check out my new, awesome sig! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 08:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) It's called "Evanescent". I got it form DaFont.com. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 02:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oops. :x I'll change it back. And I can't heavy edit many articles as I'm writing a story fro school at the moment. It's my to do list though. ;) And, hows the Toa of Water coming along? --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 03:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! I have returned from Spain and am back. I have the rest of the week off and then I have exam preparation. I've also just read the latest chapter of The Powers That Be and am desperate to discuss it with someone. When are we going to bring back that forum because we're not holding a contest at the moment?